toadette's fun time
by toadfan
Summary: Toadette have a plan for toad.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about toadette having plan for toad while they in vacation.

Chapter 1: toadette plan.

At noon time toad heading to toadette's house, toad knock at her door and toadette opened the door. Hi toadette. What are you up to said toad. I just watching TV. Oh by the way I have a good hotel to stay for a week. Do you want to come with me? Sure said toad. When are we leaving? In two minutes. Its an hour trip there. You can help me pack up some stuff toad. Toad and toadette walked into the bedroom. I only need to pack some clothe and then we'll be ready. Toadette went to the bathroom to get change while toad pack her clothes. After few minutes toad walk to the bathroom door for toadette. Toadette came out and see toad waiting. You ready toad? Yep said toad. Then let's get moving.

At the highway toadette been thinking having plan for toad. What should I do with toad, have truth or dare with him, kiss him or have sex with him? Toadette are you OK said toad? Oh uh yes I'm already, I just thinking about fun time when we get there, oh look like we here said toadette. They parked their can at the parking lots. Toadette walk at the front desk for their room. Hi may I help you said the worker? I would like one room please for two people said toadette. Sure, that will be room 23 on the 2nd floor heres is your room key. Thank said toadette. They walked up stairs to the 2nd floor to find room 23. This is the room. Toadette opened the door. Toadette put her stuff on the bed. Toad looked at toadette while she lie down and rest. Toad went down stairs to get a drink. After toad left the room toadette got up and began her plan for toad. Chapter 2 next page.


	2. Plan 1: toadette way

**Chapter 2: toadette's way**

 **Toad when to the drinking to get a water. Toad got done drinking water he went back to the bedroom to check on toadette. After toad opened the door he didn't see her. Maybe she went to the bathroom said toad. Toad checked the bathroom to find toadette but she not in there. Then toad checked the closet, toad opened the door found toadette sleeping. Toadette wake up said toad. Then toadette woke up. How long you been in the closet? I been puting clothes in the closet and the next thing I know I fell asleep. Toad help toadette to the bed. You should get some rest toadette. No I be fine toad.**

 **Do you need water toadette? Sure toad. Toad go get toadette some water, while toadette lie on the bed and rest. Then she got a good game for toad. Toad got back with a bottle of water for toadette. Thanks toad. Let play game. But toadette we didnt bring any boardgame. Don't worry I got the game to play. What are we playing? Truth or dare toad that what we playing. Ok said toad. I go first, truth or dare toad? I pick truth said toad. Do you love me? Yes said toad. Your turn toad said toadette. Ok truth or dare? I pick dare said toadette. Toad think for her dare until he got one. Show me your swim suit. Uh I think iIpack them in, let me check. After 3 minues toadette said i can't find it. Ok IO guess it your turn. Truth or dare toad? I choose dare toadette. Toadette got a good one for toad. I dare you to strip off my clothes im wearing. Uh ok said toad. He began to remove her shose first, her sock, her pants, her underwear, her shirt and her bra. Ok im done taking off your clothes toadette said toad. Shouldn't you put your clothes back on? After one last dare lick my boobs. I not going to do that toadette. Then you are going to have sex with me toad. Ok ok, I go lick your boob. Toad start licking het boob. That it toad keep going until I say stop. Toad keep licking her boobs for five minutes and then toadette told to stop. That was good toad I like it. Now let get some thing to eat toad.**

Toadette get dress while toad wash his mouth from toadette's boobs, then they go to the dinner room. Chapter 3 next page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: toadette's pool**

 **Toad and toadette got in the dinner room to eat. We should sit by the window said toad. Sure toad we go sit there. After there sat down the hotel worker orders their food. I have a mushroom sandwich and toadette will have the same thing said toad. OK it be ready in 5 mins. So toad, I looked out the window and this hotel have a big pool. Cool, when are going to go swimming? How about after we eat.. Five mins later their food is ready. They ate their food then they pay the food and head to the bed room. Toadette looked out of the window while toad remove her vest and pants. Toad why are removing my vest and pants for? Toad said "to have fun with you." So you removing my vest and pants to have fun. Yes, I just about look at your underwear. Uh let head to the pool. Oh and toadette I found your swim suit. Oh thanks toad said toadette.**

 **They got outside to the pool. They both jumped into the water. Toadette was thinking of another plan for toad. I can't believed that toad trying to pull down my underwear before I do it to him. I better do the quick plan before toad do it again. Thinking to your self toadette said toad? Oh yes I am toad. Toadette dive underwater they swim for 13 minutes. Its getting dark toadette maybe we should get inside. Let swim a bit more then we go in said toadette. After toad swim few more time he notice toadette gone. Then he feel something and he saw toadette underwater removing his swim short. Toadette came back up and said to toad " you removed my pants I do the same thing to you toad." Also your naked in the pool toad. Toad got upset went underwater to remove toadette's swim suit. Now I got yours and you also naked in the toadette said toad. Give it back toad. Give my first then I give it back. Fine said toadette. They gave each other their swim suit back. Toad look at the time it's 6 O'Clock we need to head in toadette. Then toad saw toadette already heading inside. Toad follow toadette to the bed room.**

 **Toad got to the bed room but, he see nothing but darkness. Toadette did you turn off the light? Ha ha come and find me toad. Toad checked the closet and didn't find her then he checked under the bed and no sign of her and finally he checked the bath room and he see nothing. Until toadette remove his swim short. Then toad saw her going to the another door next to the bed. Toad turned on the light and saw toadette naked. Toadette what are you doing and why are you naked? Trying to play games toad and some revenge for trying to pull down my underwear. So now toad your going to have sex with me. Toadette huge toad for few minutes. Then toadette said lie down on the bed toad and toad lie down. Toadette can I feel your boobs? Maybe later said toadette. Toadette put her hand on toad peeness and going up and down with her hand. ohhh toadette that feel good said toad. Should I go faster toad said toadette? Oh yes go faster toadette. Then toadette hand go faster. You feel some thing coming out toad said toadette. Yes I about to brust in a minutes just hold it in toad! Toadette go faster and faster until toad couldn't hold it anymore he got it all over on toadette and him self. Your turn toad said toadette. Toadette lie down on the bed. Toad you can rube my boobs. Toad kiss toadette while he rubbing her boobs. Toaad that feel good said toadette. Toadette are you going to spread your leg? I already did toad. Toad put his peeness between her leg. Toad go faster said toadette. OK, I go fast said toad. Toad gose fast and toadette said toad I thing that feel so so so good. You feel it toadette? Yes toad, oh toad. Keep going toad going I want more! toadette i'm about to brust I can't hold it. Toad huge me tight. They both huge each other. Hold it a bit more longer toad said toadette. Toadette I can't hold it anymore. They both couldn't hold it and they let it all out on them self. That's...was... Fun toad said toadette.**

 **Me too toadette let get clean up. Later that night toad woke up can not go back to sleep and head to toadette bed. He removed the she at and then remove her PJ pants, shirt and underwear. toadette woke up saw toad removed her clothes and said nothing. She let toad do it. After to got done with toadette he fell asleep next to toadette leaving her naked on her bed. Chapter 4 next page.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaper 4: thing gone wrong**

 **Toadette work up without any clothes on. Morning toadette said toad. Toad are you going to pool? No said toad because I'm heading to the beach. Can I come with you toad? After you put on some clothes. Oh right forgot from last night. after few minutes they left the hotel and going to the beach down the street. So toad from last night why did you removed my PJs while I'm asleep on a bed said toadette? Then toad said " because I...I...I forgot what I did that for toadette." OK I forgive you. After toad and toadette arrived at the beach toadette said to toad " let find the place to put our stuff before we go swimming." How about we put it next to the water toadette. Sure said toadette. Toad and toadett goose swimming in the water. Later toadette think of her next plan for toad until toad splash water on her. Really toad I get you for that. After toadette splash water on toad, toad dive underwater. You can't get away from me toad said toadette. Then toadette feel toad's hand. Toadette dive underwater to get toad. Then toad removed toadette's bra, now toadette is half naked underwater. TOAD! Give me my bra before I gets in trouble. OK I just playing with you toadette.**

 **After toadette put on her bra toad see a Strom flag was up on pole. Toadette let out of the water it's going to be a storm. After toad and toadette got out of the water its starting to lighting. Let head back to the hotel toadette said toad. After 10 minutes walking in the rain they got to the lobby. Boy its raining hard out their said toadette. You go change toadette while I go get food said toad. Toadette walked up stairs while think of her next plan. Maybe I should give another of that game the other night. Meanwhile toad getting some food then the shop is closed. Toad head back to bedroom. After toad open the door toadette saw toad and said "toad where the food?" Its closed for some reason. Oh, so I call for pizza said toadette. Then the power went out. Great, the storm cost the power outages said toad. Then toadette blind fold toad. Toadette what are you doing? Nothing toad. Toadette began put toad on the bed then she removed toad's clothes and her clothes. After 5 minutes toadette removed the blind fold on toad. Toadette why are you and me naked and where my clothes? I put them in the bathroom to dry them. Also you ready for round two? Round two of what toadette? Have sex with me that whats toad. This time I go first. Toadette kiss toad while having sex. I love you toad said toadette. I love you too said toad. Toad put his hand on toadette's boobs. Oh yes toad give it to me said toadette. After few minutes they starts to moan. Oh yea feel good toad said toadette. Toadette huged toad to keep it tight. Toooaad give me more moan toadette. I go fast said toad. He gose fast then toadette feel herself about to burst. Im going to burst toaaad moan toadette. Me too toadette. They both let go of each other and they burst all over the bed. I think im full toad said toadette. Me too. Should we go to sleep? Sure then they both went to sleep without cover or clothes. Chapter 5 next page.**


	5. Private room

Chaper 5: **private room**

 **After an hour of sleeping toad and toadette woke up. Toad do you want round three said toadette? It's too dark toadette and we have no lights because of the storm said toad. I got a good room to go toad. What room toadette? It a private room, only you and me know. Toadette show toad a private room. This is a private room, it only a closet said toad. It behind the wall toad just find the butten next to the door. I found the butten toadette said toad. Toad pressed the butten and the wall opened. This is our private room toad said toadette. So how did you find this room toadette? Well, right before we go to the beach i've found this butten next to the closet door. I though it was the light switch for the closet but, it turn out it is an private room. That how I found it. So we having sex in the private room toadette? Yes we are toad, now lie down on the bed said toadette.**

 **Toad lie down on the bed then toadette said "you ready toad?" Yes I am toadette said toad. Toadette put her hand on toad's peeness then her hand going up and down. Toad you feel any thing coming out said toadette? No but, you can go faster toadette. OK I go faster toad said toadette. Less then five minutes toad beginning to moan. Oh toadette I can fill it about to come out said toad. Toadette said to toad "let me know to stop toad." Toadette keeps going. Yes toadette keep going I want more toad moaned! Few minutes later toad told toadette to stop, it got all over on toadette's hand. Oooohhhhh toadette that feels much better toad moaned. OK my turn toad said toadette. She lie down on the bed. Toad put your peeness between my boobs and I'll do the rest then you put it in side me said toadette. Good ideal toadette. Toad sit on toadette then he did what toadette said. Toadette move her boobs up and down on toad's peeness. Toad it time let it all out on me. You sure toadette said toad? Yes said toadette. Toad let it all out on toadette and toadette like it. Toadette spread her legs for toad to go inside toadette. Toad going up and down. Toooaaaad moaned toadette I feel it inside me and I'm going pee my self said toadette. Just hold it in toadette. I'll try toad. Ho ohhhh toad give more toad moan toadette. Toadette can you still hold it few more second? Nope its coming out said toadette. She pee herself and toad got all over him and toadette then toad fell asleep on the floor. Toad are you ok said toadette? Toad didn't answer and toadette knows he fell asleep on him. She carry toad to the bathroom to clean them self. Toadette put toad in the tube and she turn on the water.**

 **After they got clean up she carry toad to the bed while both of them naked. Right before toadette go to sleep she do one more sex on toad. She played with his peeness. Toadette keeps going until toad's peeness peed all over on toadette. She go straight to sleep. In the morning at 8AM toad woke up and see toadette naked and asleep next to him. Toad go look out the window and the storm has passed by leaving the mess all over place. Toad head out to help the hotel worker clean up the mess and toad put the cover on toadette in cast someone stop by while he gone. Chapter 6 next page.**


	6. LAST PLAN

**CHAPTER 6: Last plan**

 **Toadette woke up around 7AM and she still naked on the bed. She got up and put her close on then she look for toad. MEANWHILE toad helping the hotel worker clean up the mess from last night storm. So is that all the mess cleaned up said toad? Yes said the workers. OK I'm going to go check on toadette. Right before toad go up stairs, toadette saw him first around the corner. So you was helping clean up the mess toad? Well, it too much mess out there to clean up without help. Oh, OK toad. Oh and by the way toadette I got a bill that we have to pay. How much do we need to pay them said toadette? Then toad said "it's $40 to pay the bill" just $40?! I thought it was more then that? Well since the storm and i help them clean up, they lower the price on us. OK I go pack our stuff to go back home. They both go back up stairs to their room to pack up.**

 **Toad? Yes toadette said toad. Should we have our last sex in here before we go back home? Toad didn't listen to her then toad blind fold her. Toad are you trying to remove my underwear and bra? No just going to kiss you toadette. For what? Said toadette. I found out you trying to have sex with me in the hotel plush I found your to do list with toad the other night around midnight. So you not mad at me toad? No I LIKE WHAT YOU PLANING TOADETTE! OH thanks toad. So are we going to have sex or not? Um we will have a quick one said toadette. Toad started to remove toadette's shirt, vest, bra and pants. Then toad began to rube her boobs. Toadette reach to remove the blind fold and saw toad's hand rubing her boobs. Toad thats feels good rubing the boobs said toadette. As toad began to lick her boobs, toadette started to remove toad's clothes. Now they both in their underwear. Toad look at toadette and said "I love you toadette." Me too said toadette. They both kiss each other. Then they both began to remove each other underwear. Toad lie down on the bed said toadette. Toadette lick toad penis up and down. Toad feels toadette licking him. Oh thats feels good said toad. Toadette stop licking and open her mouth. Toad began to morn. Oh toadette that soooo good, I feel it coming out said toad. Try to hold it much as you can toad said toadette. I'll try toadette. Toadette goes faster until toad can't hold it anymore. Toadette i can't hold it, im about to cum said toad. Toadette feel it inside her mouth and then she got it out of her mouth. Ok... It your turn toad said toadette. Toad got up while toadette lie down on the bed. He put his penis inside toadette. Toadette feel his penis inside her. Toad go faster said toadette. Toad goes faster then toadette began to morn. Ohhhh toadd i feel it inside me said toadette. Toad feel it too. Toadette morn to toad: toaad im about to cum. Hold it much longer toadette said toad. I can't hold it toad. Toadette cum all over the bed. Toad do one more thing for toadette. Toadette sprad your leg said toad. Toad lick toadette. Wow that feels good t-t-toadd she morn. Toad lick toadette for five minutes and then she cum all over toad mouth. Toad that... Feels great when you lick me said toadette. Yea i think we should huge and kiss said toad. They both kiss and huge at the same time. Toad's penis is inside toadette while huging and kissing her. Toadette continue kissing toad. She feels toad ruding her boobs. After ten minutes of kiss and huging they both cum on each others.**

 **Toadette and toad rest on the bed. After they rested for 11 minutes they both got up. Wow that was...fun sex said toadette. Me too said toad. We should clean our mouth and the bed before we leave toadette. They both clean the for few minutes then they pack their stuff and walked to car. Did you pay the bill toad said toadette? Yes but, no one there so i left the bill and money there said toad. They left the parking lot at the hotel. Toadette can i stay over at your house? Sure toad.**

 **After an hour of driving they arrived at toadette's house. Toad and toadette unpack there stuff in toadette room. At 8 o'clock toadette and toad watch tv while toadette not looking toad remove her clothes. Toadette looked at toad and said nothing. She huge toad while she naked. THE END**


End file.
